


Brooding

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwalin Feels, Dwalin Is A Softie, Gen, Thorin Broods, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Showing unhappiness of thought or appears darkly menacing.





	Brooding

When most people went to describe Thorin, one of the first words they used was brooding.

More rarely, when someone went to describe Dwalin, that was the word they used too. 

But most people didn’t know is while that word is a perfectly fit description for Thorin, it was very much so the wrong descriptor for Dwalin. 

For all his menacing looks, Dwalin is actually a very sweet and happy person. He enjoys teaching children, telling them stories. 

He brooding looks are often broken with a smile, especially when there are children about. Dwalin is nothing like his dearest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Dwalin is grumpy looking, but actually a very nice person. If you think otherwise you can fight me. (ง •̀_•́)ง


End file.
